One More Day
: "You come here and ask ME for a deal? That's sorta my territory isn't it Peter." : ―Mephisto In this important story that no one remembers, we see characters Peter Parker (Spider-Man) and Eddie Brock Jr. up to their neck in chaos, not even supporting characters Scarlet Witch and Vision can keep up with the rage. Villains will be revealed, heroes will die, EVERYBODY will forget in Spider-Man: "One More Day". A story set on March Tenth, 2016, in New York. Background The Story Hell on Wheels The story opens with Spider-Man swinging throughout Hell's Kitchen chasing a string of cars, ever since he defeated Wilson Fisk things have gone down hill similar to how things went downhill in Last Man Standing for Daredevil. Currently, two gangs were fighting it on the street and only Spidey was there to stop it. However things are quickly complicated when the cars began to swerve and crash out of control destroying the highway they were once riding on, Peter looks in worry and Cletus Kasady emerges from the wreckage and his symbiote begins to attach back to him forming weapons. Peter, who had never fought Cletus, was quickly confused and constantly being overpowered by the foe, however thankfully the arch-nemesis of Carnage and current ally of Peter had swung in to fight Carnage, Eddie Brock. The two did manage to defeat Carnage but afterwards they were arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D who had positioned themselves for such moment; Venom growled preparing to harvest their insides but Peter convinced him not to and to give in as he is friends / allies with the Director. Discussion with the Director Following the mayhem that was constructed by none-other then the infamous Carnage, Peter and Eddie sat down with Director Fury and Maria Hill following several security-based procedures. Nick informs Peter of some disturbing news, like Mary Jane Watson, his other-loved ones and friends have been found out. Peter goes into complete 'overdrive' and exits as quick as possible, Nick and Maria expected this and made a deal with Eddie that would change his life forever. Attack of the Scorpion Peter quickly went throughout New York searching for his aunt May Parker but for lack of luck he didn't find much, that was until he took notice of the Rhino who began to skid down the street Peter was on. Eddie had defeated him and was starting to knock him out until Peter made a deal with him to stop and they can work together once more, this was S.H.I.E.L.D and Eddie's plan and it worked. Together the two interrogated the rageful Rhino learning that Aunt May was with none other then Scorpion. Peter and Eddie quickly arrived to another warehouse only to find tons of armed goons, Scorpion wasn't working alone; however what caught their eye was that Daredevil was already there and fighting the goons. He had used his detective skills to locate May because he knew Peter might do something he shouldn't if May is hurt, however things go horribly wrong. Daredevil is impaled by three daggers from Bullseye who had planned this, Peter quickly swings down and uses his strength to knock Lester out in one single punch before rushing to Matthew's aid as he dies. As he does do so, a loud bang goes off from the warehouse. Eddie turns to Peter and tries to stop him but Peter rushes in to find his Aunt dead, Scorpion then wraps his tail around Peter's neck and he pries it off using his untapped strength and he then breaks the tail and begins to beat Scorpion senseless; Eddie pulls Peter off and they leave Mac a bloody pulp. Whatever It Takes After two short days, Peter finds himself talking to Vision and Wanda at the Avengers Compound about how to deal with things like this; Vision being an advanced A.I and almost all-knowing, Wanda having experience in this field. Peter takes some of their words to heart and packs his bag exiting the Compound to meet with character Doctor Strange and Wong, former allies. Peter is convinced by Strange not to act and leaves upset but, unknowing to the sorcerers, steals a book which Peter refers to as an magical Wikipedia and learns of the Satan of the Marvel Universe, Mephisto. He uses his knowledge of Latin to teleport himself to Mephisto's realm and try to make a deal, which basically reverts everything to how it was short time ago when nobody knew Peter's identity and Daredevil and his Aunt wasn't deceased. Now Mephisto notably states that he would simply torture Peter for even coming to his world unannounced but likes his style and has taken notice of him for some time and so he makes his deal. He will do all of that and more but, Mary Jane Watson will also be forced to forget, love for life. Peter takes some time but accepts and wakes up at his apartment which he was evicted from due to his vigilante life, everything's back to normal.. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Important Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Events Category:Doctor Strange Stories Category:Mephisto Stories Category:Eddie Brock Stories Category:Venom Stories Category:Emissaries of Evil stories Category:Hobgoblin Stories Category:Avengers Stories Category:Vision Stories Category:Scarlet Witch Stories Category:Wong Stories Category:Carnage Stories Category:Cletus Kasady Stories Category:Daredevil Stories Category:Foggy Nelson Stories Category:Bullseye Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Nick Fury Jr. Stories Category:Maria Hill Stories Category:Scorpion stories Category:Rhino Stories